


Five Minutes in Six Hours

by athousandwinds



Category: Cold Case
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandwinds/pseuds/athousandwinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things you remember throughout the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Minutes in Six Hours

_06.00_  
Lil's hot and wet round his fingers, squeezing, and her hands grasp his shoulders so tight it hurts.

_12.01_  
Coffee in the break room, and everyone's invited. Vera's asking loudly about take-out menus, but Scotty's looking at Lil. She's chewing on her pen. It's not even sexy; she's actually crunching on the end with visible molars, but he's still staring.

_06.02_  
Lil's moans have to be practically pulled out of her; mostly she just gasps and jerks against him. When she does let out a whimper, Scotty has to shove her back against the shower tile and kiss her a fifth time. She lets him do it, but she grabs him by the back of the neck and won't let him go.

_12.03_  
Lil's hair is up today, in that weird, escaping ponytail. Early on, he used to just assume she had some seriously amazing bedhead that she didn't want to lose, but the whole Kite thing suggested that of all the things Lilly Rush was doing every night, going out on the pull probably wasn't it. Still, the impression sticks in Scotty's head.

_06.04_  
Lil grips his cock tighter than he usually likes it, but he's so hard he barely notices. The shower hammers down onto their heads and backs and shoulders and Lilly's hair is soaked and dripping by this point. It looks darker when it's wet and flattened out and Scotty licks a drop of water off her bare shoulder.

_12.05_  
Lil's pretending not to look at him, but every so often she does, when she's sure he's not looking at her. It's so high school, except from what he knows of her, she maybe didn't do that in high school. It makes Scotty grin anyway, and the next time she's scheduled for a glance, he catches her eye and runs his thumb over his bottom lip, wetting it.

She looks away with a roll of her eyes, but then she shifts in her seat and Scotty can see red creeping up her pale neck. _Victory_.  



End file.
